


Flames and Desire

by TheEnduringStoryteller



Series: Choose Your Own Adventure [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Indiana Jones Series, Real Person Fiction, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe Tom, Choose Your Own Adventure, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Romance, Treasure hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEnduringStoryteller/pseuds/TheEnduringStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this <b>Choose Your Own Adventure</b>, you get to go on a thrilling journey with Tom, who is a suave and rugged treasure hunter. Adventure and passion are just a click away!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flames and Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Tutorial: At the end of most chapters you will be given an option to follow through with various choices. Once you make your decision click on the chapter index and choose the answer you had decided on. 
> 
> (Also, the title is a working title and may change)

You entered the busy pub wearing a long, high wasted skirt, and a blouse that was tucked in to match. You had a brown leather satchel across your shoulder which held your writings in it. You looked around the ordinary bar and sat on one of the barstools.

The bartender came to you and asked what you’d be having to which you replied, “Just a simple martini.”

“No cherry?”

“Likely not, unless it’s raining.” You said with a little smirk before he slipped his hand underneath the counter and nodded over at the side of the room. “Go ahead and look around, your drink will be waiting for you when you get back.” He said and you hopped off the barstool before going into the storage room. There was a golden light shining through the crack in the wall and you slid it to the side then closed the secret door behind you. All around you were gamblers, thieves, bounty hunters for the underworld, and most importantly, treasure hunters. At least… so you hoped. You knew what to look for, to an extent, and as you walked past you felt someone pinch your bottom so you instinctively smacked the back of his head. The huge man got up with a grunt, “Where do you get off hittin’ me little bitch?” He growled. But you stayed unusually calm and responded, “No one likes to be touched when it isn’t warranted, now I suggest you sit back down.”

The man grit his teeth together and lurched forward to try and grab you, but you were already out of reach so he decided not to pursue it despite his anger and frustration. You took in smooth breaths as you continued to search until… you felt a pair of eyes on you. You turned around to see a man at the side wall, away from everyone else. He was sitting in a chair a bit away from the table with one of his long legs against the side of the table, bent. His cream colored hat, dirty and worn from use partially covered his face since it was tilted down, but from the flickering of candles through the dim lighting where he sat, you could see that he had a bit of stubble, high cheek bones and a roguish smirk. His blue eyes were practically sparkling as they looked at you, then looked straight ahead when you noticed him.

“May I sit here with you?” You asked politely.

He waved his hand to invite you to sit. You found him to be quite interesting from the start, not allowing yourself yet to feel an emotional attachment or even attraction. That had never gotten you into trouble before, but you knew a few women who were swayed by dashing men, only to be left behind. You weren’t going to follow in their footsteps.

“You don’t seem to belong here, if you don’t mind me saying so.” The stranger chuckled then put his foot down. His accent was very English, almost posh, much to your surprise. But his voice had a unique character to is, smooth yet… rough at the same time. Perhaps it was the baritone of his voice coupled with the honey like quality that made it that way.

“Why do you say that?” You asked and tilted your head slightly as you attempted to look into his eyes. He chuckled silently, just smiling as he seemed very amused by your question. He put his boot covered foot down and leaned forward while tilting his hat up at the same time. “Because, dear girl, your shoes are clean.”

“My shoes?” You asked then looked down at your little ankle boots which were in fact much cleaner than his.

“So what are you doing here luv?” He asked, sitting back again.

“I’m in search of a treasure hunter.” You said frankly.

“A treasure hunter?” He chuckled again. “Now why on Earth would you be looking for one of those foolish wanderers?”

“Well… Because I want to be one too. I’m just not sure how to go about that.” You shrugged. “Besides, I’m a writer, and I want my stories to be my own.”

“Is that right?” He asked then rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t think you know what you’re getting into.”

“Maybe not… But I know that I’m excited about it.” You said with a big smile, that softened the stranger’s gaze.

“What is your name?” He asked you as he seemed to look you over. Not as the other men did, but in a curious way.

“_____” You said then extended your hand for him to shake and did. “And yours?”

“Tom.” He said, then pulled his hand back just as you did the same.

You saw that he had a knapsack beside his leg and were very curious about the contents and why he was here. But you knew he most likely wouldn’t give the information right away, since treasure hunters were quite paranoid and rightfully so…

   
  


****

****_What do you do next?_  
  


A.) Try flirting

B.) Buy him a drink

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Chapters will vary in length and it may take me some time to post all of the answers. (For example: Not only A, but B as well)
> 
> Also, please, _please_ comment. I do so enjoy reading them. :) I also enjoy hearing what most of you decide to choose, so please feel free to comment what you chose!
> 
> Lastly, there is no right or wrong answer for this one, so don't worry.


End file.
